


I Can Mend Your Broken Body

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All that other good stuff, Doctors & Physicians, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, one of the world's best pediatric surgeons. </p><p>Harry Styles, the young man that has the privilege of studying under him at Seneca State Hospital. </p><p>Louis does not like people being late. He does not like to move slowly. He does not like interns. To Louis, interns are the definition of slow and they do not know what they are doing. The last thing he wants is some young person just out of medical school to preform a surgery on him to be taught how to be a doctor. </p><p>But that all changes when he meets Harry. The handsome, tall, green eyed, loving, and caring soul. Louis doesn't know how to handle himself around Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Mend Your Broken Body

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to say that this story was half inspired by Grey's Anatomy because wow that is such a great show. It was also inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr a while back. I never got around to writing anything like it because I've been so busy with school, sports, the play, college applications, and just life in general. 
> 
> Secondly, this is the first thing I have actually written since tenth grade creative writing and have taken seriously. I used to write a lot on Wattpad but that was always a one time thought and I was never really good at it. Since then, I have matured and my writing has defiantly improved a lot. 
> 
> Third thing, updates will come as often as I can get my hands on my laptop. I'm using my old one right now because the new one I have is broken (Windows 10 is not my favorite thing on the planet). Also, my wifi likes to cut out a lot (thank you Time Warner Cable). 
> 
> Fourth (an final thing?), I really hope you guys enjoy this. I am going to try and make this as amazing as I possibly can. Happy reading!! :) 
> 
> ALSO THIS WHOLE STORY WILL BE IN HARRY'S POV UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED.

"Alright monkeys. I am Dr. Elizabeth White. I will be the one you report to when things go wrong. I want things to be done on time and efficiently. I want little to no mistakes coming from any of you. When someone of a higher power asks you to do something, you do it. You do not talk back. You do not ask questions. If they want a coffee, you go get them a coffee. If they want you to drop off a tissue sample to the pathologist, you drop off the tissue sample. If they want you to lick the floor, you get on your hands and knees and lick the floor. You will always smile. You will always be polite. I do not care about your personal problems. I want you here everyday twenty minutes before your shift starts. I don't care if you have the flu. Get a mask and go and take care of your patients. I don't care if your parents are in the middle of a divorce. You will be here. Also, if one of your family members ends up in the hospital, you are not to take care of them. You will not be allowed to see them unless you are not working. Does anyone have any questions for me?" 

The group of five people I am with for my intern year looked around at each other. I am a hundred percent sure that we are all thinking the same thing. Dr. White is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. How does she expect us to make little to no mistakes? We're interns! Interns are supposed to make mistakes. Isn't that how we learn? 

"Okay then. If you look to the right of you, you will see small desk. That desk has your assignments for the week on it. Each week there will be a new paper. You will all be on different services each week, unless otherwise noted. I want to see all of you working in five minutes."

All five of us ran over to the small desk. Only a couple people could fit at the desk at a time. I happened to be one of the last people to check. 

Dr. Harry Styles......................................Dr. Louis Tomlinson-Pediatrics

Great, I'll be working with the sick and dying children on my first day of work. Also, who names their kid Louis? Don’t even get me started on the last name. Tomlinson. Ha. Plus the guy chose to specialize in pediatrics? I mean, who does that? 

___

“Dr. Styles. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr.Tomlinson. Let me make one thing clear right now.” Dr. Tomlinson paced around me and then whispered in my ear. “I do not take kindly to people who question the way I run things on my service.” 

His breath smelled like mints and vanilla. His hair tickled my forehead a little bit. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his smile was intoxicating. He was short compared to me, maybe about 5’8”. He has a soft voice, one you could listen to all night and never get tired of it. 

“Dr. Styles? Am I boring you?” Louis asked while smirking.

“What? No. Sorry, I was just a bit… distracted.” Yeah, distracted looking at you. 

“Please pay attention.” Louis walked down the hall and I followed him. “Now, there’s a patient in room 410. He’s a little kid, 10 years old. He’s funny and nice. I’ve been his doctor since he was born. He has multiple myeloma that resulted from the rapid spread of lung cancer. You are familiar with that right?” 

“Yes sir. It means that the cancer began in his lungs and travelled into his bone marrow.” I replied.

“Simply put, yes.” Dr. Tomlinson replied. “Anyway, he’s been in the hospital for a couple months now. We are waiting for a donor for a bone marrow transplant. I want you to give him everything he wants.” 

We turned the corner into a very long hall. It seemed to go on forever. We came to a door that said 410. Dr. Tomlinson opened the door and the little boys eyes lit up immediately.

“Louis! Who’s your friend?” The little boy asked.

“Jake, this is Dr.Styles. He is an intern here. He has to work for me for the week. Anything you need he will be getting it for you. Is that okay?” Louis asked. 

Why does Jake get to call Dr. Tomlinson by his first name? I mean, I work with the guy and I’m not even allowed to call him Louis. 

“That’s alright. He seems nice.” Jake replied.

Louis chuckled and did a routine procedure on Jake. I stood by and observed, not knowing entirely what to do. 

“So Dr. Styles?” Jake asked.

“Call me Harry please.” I responded. The last thing I want is for this poor little boy to remember me as Dr.Styles if someone ends up killing him. 

“Okay. Harry, what do you like to do for fun?” 

“Well Jake I like to do puzzles. Any type of puzzles actually. I also like to watch movies and draw, even though I’m not very good at it. What do you like to do?” 

“I like to color things and I like singing.” 

“It seems like we’re going to have a lot of fun over this next week.”

I looked over at Louis to see what he was doing. My eyes met his immediately and a shiver went through my body. Why was he already looking at me? He probably doesn’t want me to mess up anything. 

“Jake, Harry and I have a couple other patients we need to go see. We will be back as soon as we can though. How about we all have lunch together?” Louis suggested.

“Yeah! That sounds like a brilliant idea. I’ll see you guys soon!” Jake laughed and waved before we left the room. 

Louis walked out and I followed him. We went a few more doors down until we stopped. Louis turned around.

“This patient is a little sassy. She’s a teenager missing out on her whole high school experience. Don’t take anything she says offensively, she usually doesn’t mean it.” Louis warned.

We walked into room 416. the room was very bright and lively. I don’t know what Louis was talking about when he said she was sassy. 

“Emily! It’s nice to see you again. How are you?” Louis asked.

“I’m feeling a bit better today. How are you?” She responded.

“Now that I have some help I'm feeling great.” Louis handed me her chart. “Dr. Styles, will you please present?” 

“Uh sure. Emily Wood, age 16. Admitted for ongoing migraines and severe stomach pain. The cause of this is still unknown.” I replied. Aren’t the pathologists being paid to figure out what’s wrong with her? How is the cause still unknown? 

“Now Emily, today we are going to take a sample of your stomach and run some tests on it. I know we did this already, but I want to do it again just in case we missed something. As for your migraines, Dr. Shiver will come in and see you later. Dr. Styles, will you please prep Emily for surgery?” 

“Yes sir.” I replied.

Louis left the room and I began to prep Emily. 

“You and Dr. Tomlinson seem like really good friends. Did you know him before you started?” She asked.

“Not that I can remember. Maybe I saw him in a grocery store or something. Other then that, I don’t think I have ever seen him.” I replied.

There was a comfortable silence while I finished helping Emily. I’m still not understanding how Louis thought this girl was sassy. Maybe she’s just putting up an act? 

“Dr. Styles? Could you please bring me a cup of jello?” Emily asked so innocently. 

“See, if I did that you wouldn’t be able to have this mini surgery. I’ll bring you one after though. Is that okay?” I responded.

“Will it be strawberry?” 

“If you would like it to be, then yes.” 

I finished prepping Emily for her mini surgery and then left the room. I took a left down the long hall and I eventually made it back to the secretary area of the pediatrics floor. All around me I could see children. Some mothers and fathers were crying in a room off to the right. Every nurse and doctor were smiling, like nothing was wrong. There are kids dying on this floor and all they can do is smile and lie to the kids. I don’t think I could ever have the guts to specialize in this field. 

All of the sudden my pager went off. Dr. Tomlinson needed me to meet him in the x-ray room. I don’t even know where the x-ray room is! 

____

“It took you twenty minutes to get here. Why?” Dr. Tomlinson asked.

“I don’t know, maybe because it’s my first day and I don’t know where anything is?” I replied.

“You’re quite sassy today. I think I’m going to call you Mr. Sasspants.” He replied.

I sighed and sat down. “What did you need me for?” 

“Oh right! I need you to go downstairs and get me coffee. Two sugars and two creamers. Here’s $10, get something for yourself as well. You look exhausted.” 

“Yes sir.” I muttered. I’m not a servant, I’m here to be a surgeon. 

“Thank you Mr. Sasspants.” 

I left the room and found the closest elevator I could. Luckily I wasn’t too far away from one. I can’t wait for this day to be over. Everything here is just sad. I don’t like working on pediatrics. I don’t like seeing sick kids. I certainly don’t like getting coffee with two sugars and two creamers for my boss. Oh, and I don’t like being called Mr. Sasspants.  
______  
“Here’s your coffee. Anything else you need?” I asked Louis. 

“No, not that I can think of. Wanna go and do lunch with Jake now?” He asked.

“That sounds like fun.” 

Dr. Tomlinson led me back to room 410. Jake was sitting in his room watching cartoons when we came in. 

“Jake? Ready for lunch?” I asked.

“When am I not ready for food?” Jake replied.

He’s got a point though. Who isn’t always ready for food? 

Just then Dr. Tomlinson’s pager went off. It was a code blue for Emily. 

“Dr. Styles, will you please led Jake down to the cafe and find him some food. I’ll be down as soon as I possibly can.” 

I took Jake by the hand and led him to the same elevator I took to get coffee. 

“What’s wrong with Emily?” Jake asked.

“I don’t know. If I did I would tell you.” I replied.

“Isn’t that against policy?” 

“Isn’t everything against policy around here?” 

____

Dr. Tomlinson missed having lunch with Jake and I. He’s a really cool kid. He likes a lot of the same things I do.

“How come you missed lunch?” I asked Dr. Tomlinson.

“Pulled into an emergency surgery with Emily. Dr. Shiver was in the room when Emily started coughing up blood.” He replied.

“Well is Emily okay?” I asked.

“We won’t know until she wakes up. We also don’t know when that will be. Hopefully within the next couple hours. I have nurses checking up on her every half hour so you don’t have to worry about it.” He replied.

“Well thank you… I think?”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. It’s a nurse's job anyway. You should be learning how to cut people open, not monitor them post-operation.” 

“Well then why aren’t you teaching me how to cut people open?” I asked.

“The time had not yet come. Be patient.” 

Dr. Tomlinson turned around and started walking away from me. I rolled my eyes slightly and followed him. 

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“I want some tea. Is there something wrong with that?” Dr. Tomlinson replied.

“Well, I don’t think so. Unless it’s against the rules, then it’s not okay.” 

“Rules are for people who don’t like being in trouble. The chief won’t fire me. I’m literally the best pediatric surgeon in the country.” 

“That’s a very confident statement.” I said once we reached the lounge.

“Yes it is and you aren’t allowed in here. Go find something to do.” 

“Rude much?” 

“Only to my favorite people.” Dr. Tomlinson said and shut the door.

Only to his favorite people? What in the world is that supposed to mean? 

_____

“Emily is going to have a small scar on her abdomen for a little bit. She’s isn’t awake yet from the surgery but when she is, someone will be here to notify you.” I told Emily’s parents.

“What do you mean our daughter isn’t awake yet?” Emily’s father asked.

“The medicine we have given her hasn’t worn off yet. She’s not in any harm so don’t worry.” 

“If she dies I’m suing the hospital.” Emily’s mother said.

“She isn’t going to die. I promise.” I replied and then walked away.

It has been a very long day. My shift is going to end in an hour. I am going to go home and sleep for a thousand hours. Okay, maybe not a thousand because I have to be back here at five in the morning for rounds.

“Harry!” I turned around and saw Alexis walking towards me.

“Oh hi.” I say.

“After work I was going to go to Anna’s house with some of the other interns. We were going to eat dinner together and just hang out. I was wondering, maybe you wanna come? The interns need to stick together, right?” 

“That sounds like fun. I’ll be there.” 

“Cool. See you there.”

“Yeah.” 

Alexis walked away from me because she was getting paged for another code. Day one and I’m already making friends. Go Harry! 

____

“Louis?” I knocked and then entered. “Are you in here?” 

“Yeah. I’m just laying down.” He replied.

“Exhausted?” I asked.

“Very. How was your first day of work?” 

“It seemed easy, but that was probably because there wasn’t a mass explosion in an elementary school.” 

I went to a chair near the bed Dr. Tomlinson was laying in.

“Let’s not jinx it now!” He replied while laughing.

“Even if it were to happen, I’m sure you’d be able to save everyone because apparently you’re the greatest pediatric surgeon in the country.” 

:Using my own words against me?” Louis deeply inhaled and put his hand to his heart. “I’m offended!” 

“Well then you shouldn’t have said it!” 

“Whatever Styles.” 

“Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you. I’m heading over to a friends house for some intern bonding or something like that. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay Mr. Sasspants.”

“Dude, you’ve got to stop calling me that.” I said while opening the door.

“Never in your wildest dreams.” Dr. Tomlinson replied.

I scoffed and went to the locker room to change my clothes. Overall, today has been great. Still no word on Emily though. Maybe I should go and check on her really quick.   
___

“Emily? Are you awake yet?” I asked softly in the dark room.

Just then Emily’s monitor started going off. I immediately called a code blue and almost instantly a crash team was at the door. 

“What happened?” Someone asked.

“I just came in here to check on Dr. Tomlinson’s patient before I left and then she coded!” I replied.

“You need to leave.” One of the nurses said.

“I’m Dr. Tomlinson’s intern for the week though! Don’t I deserve to be in here?” I asked.

“Are you off duty?” Another person said.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Then get out.” The same nurse as before said.

I turned around and went for the parking lot. I didn’t want to be here anymore. Just because I am an intern doesn’t mean I deserve to get kicked out of the room I called a code on. Angrily, I got into my car and drove towards Anna’s house. Hopefully this will help me calm down.


End file.
